To Save The Life of The One You Love
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: When a sexually transmitted disease that has lain dormant within Kurama is transferred to Hiei during intercourse, and it’s quickly killing him, how far will Kurama go to save Hiei’s life? Will he be too late? YAOI HxK, citrus REPOSTED!


Title: To Save the Life of the One You Love

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/suspense

Authoress: DeFlIs

Summary: When a sexually transmitted disease that has lain dormant within Kurama is transferred to Hiei during intercourse, and it's quickly killing him, how far will Kurama go to save Hiei's life? Will he be too late? (YAOI HxK, citrus)

Why do I always pick on Hiei? (I have picked on Kurama in the past, but the majority of my YYH fics pick on Hiei.)

Drowning in bliss, they collapsed, completely exhausted. Kurama pulled out of Hiei, rolling off his back as well, not realizing just how precariously close to the edge of the bed they'd been. He fell off and hit the floor with a dull thud. Hiei leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at his lover, trying to keep from laughing.

"I thought foxes were supposed to be graceful." Hiei commented.

"Mmph...too tired to comment..." Kurama mumbled sleepily into the white carpet. Suddenly, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Shiori's coming!" He exclaimed.

"How do we explain this!!?" Hiei asked, frantically leaping up and motioning towards the ruined bed sheet and their obvious lack of clothing.

"We don't." Kurama said, pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

"What!!?" Hiei exclaimed.

"Just keep silent and leave this to me." Kurama said. The footsteps got closer and closer, until Shiori knocked on the door.

"Just a minute Kaasan!" Kurama yelled. "Illusion!" He whispered, and Hiei found himself, and in fact most of the room, trapped in a cloaking shield.

"Come in Kaasan!" Hiei heard Kurama announce. The door opened.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Shuuichi. I heard you fall out of bed; are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kaasan. I had a bad dream, that's all." Kurama lied.

"Goodnight then."

"Sweet dreams Kaasan." Kurama said. The door closed, and the footsteps receded.

"You can exhale now, Hiei." Kurama said. "Disillusion!" He cried. The cloaking shield dissipated. Hiei exhaled and sat down heavily on the bed. Kurama sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's try to sleep, shall we?" Kurama suggested, lying down close to the wall.

"I'm for that." Hiei yawned, slurring his words together. Kurama chuckled and patted the bed beside him. Hiei needed no more prompting, and the black-haired Koorime was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

- a week later-

Kurama was stirred into consciousness by the lovely sound of vomit hitting the toilet down the hall. At first, he thought that his younger stepbrother, Shuuichi, had eaten too much chocolate again. Then, he heard the deep-throated groan that still had enough voice in it to tell that it was Hiei. He was about to go comfort the little demon, when the toilet flushed, and a pale Hiei appeared in the here." Kurama cooed. He pulled the under the weather demon onto his lap, wrapping his arms gently around Hiei's thin shoulders.

"Feeling ill?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.

"Tired?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded, a yawn interrupting the nod.

"Try to sleep. You'll probably sleep it off." Kurama said. Hiei nodded sleepily and snuggled back into Kurama. It didn't take three seconds for Hiei to fall asleep. The rest of that day, whenever Hiei tried to eat or drink anything, even water, he couldn't keep it down. The days went by, and eventually Hiei gave up on trying to eat or drink.

One day, staring at the obviously ill Hiei, Kurama ran through the Koorime's symptoms in his head. His eyes widened in realization as Kurama identified the disease. /I-I couldn't have...it couldn't be...surely not.../

"Kurama, what's wrong with me?" Hiei asked almost tearfully, arms crossed over his stomach.

"I'm afraid it's a sexually transmitted disease known as the Makai stomach virus. It turns the stomach cells against the body, not allowing the person to eat or drink anything. It lies dormant in the affected family because they've built up antibodies. My Youko mother died of it long ago, when I was just a kit. How could I have been so stupid!!? I was so caught up in my own foolish pleasure that I forgot about the deadly disease that lay dormant within me!" Kurama despaired, punching the wall.

"So there's no cure?" Hiei asked despondently.

"I don't know. I'd have to hunt down and ask my father's family. And because of your size, and the fact that you weren't born a Youko, I doubt I have time to do that." Kurama said despairingly.

"So that's it? You're giving up? You're going to just let me die?" Hiei asked, whisper weak.

"I don't want you to die at all." Kurama said, his voice choked with tears. "But if you do, I don't want you to die alone." He said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"As long as I know you love me, I'll fight this. But there's no point if you're not going to help me. Kurama," Hiei said, forcing Kurama to look at him, "I can't do this alone. If you give up on me, I'll give up on myself. Help me fight this, Kurama. Please. I'm running out of time." Hiei said, looking down.

"Alright." Kurama said, determination awoken in his voice. "Keep fighting this, Hiei. I won't forgive you if you die."

"I won't forgive you if you don't find the cure." Hiei retorted.

With that, Kurama began to pack for the upcoming journey, where the life of his lover hung precariously in the balance.

Stay tuned to see if Kurama will be able to find the cure in time; or if there even is one! I might let Hiei die...you never know.

Leave a review if you want more!

The self-proclaimed queen of Hiei torture (if anyone disputes, I'll step down to princess)

(To take nothing from Gabbi, the undisputed queen of Kurama torture)


End file.
